A lázadó hármas
by Naoko Akimoto
Summary: Ez egy Yu Yu Hakusho-s fanfic. Szerintem semmivel sem durvább, mint az eredeti történet. Yusuke egy új küldetést kap, ami nem ígérkezik éppen könnyűnek. Szerencsére barátai Kuwabara és Botan most is a rendelkezésére állnak.


Tokyo egy sötét, lepusztult sikátorában járunk

Tokyo egy sötét, lepusztult sikátorában járunk.

A szél ijesztően süvít keresztül. Mindenfelé szemét, a házak oldaláról potyog a vakolat, az egész környék mocskos és sötét, egyszóval egy olyan hely, amit épeszű ember messzire elkerül, mert még fényes nappal is borzongással tölti el az áthaladás. Nem is gondolnánk, hogy eme vérfagyasztó kis utcácska egyenesen egy igen forgalmas főútról nyílik, pedig így van.

Egy befolyásos üzletembernek látszó férfi fordult be ekkor helyszínükre. Láthatólag sietett, hisz állandóan az óráját nézegette. Bizonyosan abban reménykedett, hogy errefelé lerövidítheti az utat, nem is sejtve, hogy ezzel gyakorlatilag megpecsételte a sorsát.

Tehát a férfi sietős léptekkel készült keresztülvágni a sikátoron, ám ekkor megtorpant, mert észre vett valamit, ami néhány lépéssel előtte feküdt a földön. A sötétben először nem is igen tudta kivenni, hogy mi az:

-Mi a fene…?-ám ekkor megállt benne az ütő- Ne.. Nem…Ez teljességgel lehetetlen!...Ez…

A férfi előtt ugyanis egy friss hulla feküdt. Vére szanaszét folyt, szeme fennakadt, s rémület fénylett benne. A férfi ekkor továbbhordozta tekintetét és észrevett egy alakot a falnál, nem messze a tett színhelyétől, ám az illető alakját a sötétben nem igazán tudta kivenni, de meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy rókaszerű füleket látott a fején.

-Ki maga?- kérdezte bizonytalanul, majd rettegve hozzátette- Maga tette ezt a szörnyűséget?! Maga ölte meg ezt az embert?!...Ezt bocsásson meg, de nem tűrhetem…!...Azonnal hívom a rendőrséget!- Azzal már remegő kezekkel elő is vette a mobilját. A falnál lévő alak nem válaszolt erre semmit, s továbbra is hideg nyugalommal állt, ám ekkor a férfi egy hangot hallott a háta mögül:

-Ugyan már, erre igazán semmi szükség nincs! Miért kéne a maga hülyesége miatt másoknak is meghalnia? Különben sem találnának itt már egy árva lelket sem!

-De hát nekem kö…- kezdte volna a férfi –Áhh….Ne!- Ekkor a férfi összegörnyedt, szájából vér folyt, majd összeesett. A földön nem sokkal később már patakokban ömlött a vér.

Ekkor a falnál álló alak elindult, a másik, aki a halott férfi háta mögött állt, s aki az életét is elvette, vele tartott, majd nemsokkal arrébb egy konténer mögül felállt egy, a másik kettőnél lényegesen testesebb is és csatlakozott hozzájuk, ahogy fensőbbséges léptekkel elhagyták a sikátort.

Ugyanebben az időben Yusuke Urameshi iskolájában épp véget ért a tanítás.

-Jaj de jó! Végre! Már úgy untam azokat a lüke tanárokat, meg az unalmas óráikat!- lelkendezett:

-Szívemből beszélsz Urameshi!- csatlakozott hozzá a barátja Kuwabara.- Na akkor megyünk, hogy megrugdossuk egy kicsit az ellenséges banda hátsóját?

-Naná!

-Még csak az kéne! Mégis mit képzeltek?- csattant fel ekkor Keyko, a szeleburdi fiú barátnője- Tudjátok, hogy mennyire ellenzem ezeket az értelmetlen bunyókat! És különben is Yusuke, megígérted, hogy eljössz velem vásárolni!

-Jaj, a fenébe, tényleg! Nem hagyhatnánk ki? Csak most az egyszer!

-Még szép, hogy nem! Induljunk máris! Akkor irány elsőként a sarki butik!

-Más se hiányzott!- morogta Yusuke.

Nos hát akkor jó szórakozást nektek, én lépek! Csáó!- mondta fülig érő szájjal Kuwabara.

-Hé te! Csak kerülj a kezem közé! Esküszöm, megöllek!- kiabált a barátja után Urameshi, ám az alig leplezett kárörömmel gyorsan elszelelt.

Yusuke ezek után sorsába egykedvűen beletörődve követte Keykot. A lány a boltban bement a próbafülkébe egy rakás ruhával. Már vagy fél órája tartózkodott odabent és a fiú már azon volt, hogy megnézi, mi van vele, amikor valami furcsára lett figyelmes.

-Hát ez meg mi a franc?

Ekkor egy kék hajú, igen feldúltnak látszó lány lépett be az üzletbe.

-Nahát, Botan, te mit keresel itt?- kérdezte Yusuke az érkezőt.

-Yusuke! Azonnal velem kell jönnöd! Vészhelyzet van!- mondta a lány kétségbeesetten.

-Nem látod, hogy most épp nem érek rá?! Keyko megöl, ha most megint itt hagyom!

-De hát, muszáj velem jönnöd! Életbe vágó!- rimánkodott Botan- Gyere!- azzal megragadta a fiú karját és a kijárat felé vonszolta.

Mikor biztos távolba értek és megbizonyosodtak arról, hogy senki sem hallja őket Yusuke megszólalt:

-Na halljam, mi az már megint? Csak nem néhány újabb szörny?

-De, sajnos igen. Ám ez most sokkal rosszabb! Ezek sokkal erősebbek és gonoszabbak, mint az eddigiek! De Koenma mindjárt elmondja a részleteket!- elővette a bűvös táskáját, ami egyben a szellemvilággal való összeköttetést is biztosította, egy amolyan képernyőféle segítségével. Kinyitotta, s máris megjelent rajta Koenma a túlvilág uralkodójának fia.

-Á, csáó Koenma!- üdvözölte Yusuke a főnökét.

-Szervusz! Bár azt mondhatnám, hogy örülök, hogy látlak, de mint azt gondolom sejted a találkozásunk oka nem túl örömteli.- kezdte a megszólított- Nem is húznám az időt, ismertetem az ügyet: Tehát nemrégen a forrásaink három nagyerejű lény garázdálkodását jelentették.

-Na igen. Általában mind ezt csinálják. És mi ebben az új?- értetlenkedett Yusuke.

-Várd ki a végét! Ezek hárman annyira veszélyesek, hogy még a többi szörny is retteg tőlük, mert mindenkit elpusztítanak, aki csak az útjukba kerül, legyen az akár ember, akár szörny.

-De hát, ez szörnyű! Miért teszik ezt?- kérdezte felháborodva Botan.

-Hát ez az, hogy azt sajnos nem tudjuk. Látszólag teljesen ok nélkül csinálják, és bár nem takarítanak el maguk után egyáltalán semmit, mégsem sikerült még soha lefülelni őket.

-Várjunk csak! Kik ezek valójában?- kérdezte Yusuke bajt szimatolva.

-Éppen erről beszéltem az előbb, hogy sajnos fogalmunk sincs. Csak annyit tudunk biztosan, hogy három, valószínűleg legalább B osztályú szörnyről van szó.

-Micsoda? Három Toguro erejű dög?- döbbent meg Yusuke.

-De hát azok nagyon erősek Koenma!- sikkantotta Botan is.

-Tudom, de hát, muszáj őket megállítani! Ez, pedig a legjobb detektívünk feladata. Tehát mivel csak az a biztos, hogy igencsak erősek, azt javaslom, hogy vidd magaddal Kuwabarát és induljatok el máris! A források szerint valószínűleg a Genkai birtokát képező erdőkben lehetnek. Ne feledjétek, minél hamarabb értek oda, annál kevesebb ártatlannak kell meghalnia! Sok sikert Yusuke!- azzal a monitor kikapcsolt.

-Nagyszerű! Induljunk máris! Számoljunk le azokkal a mocskokkal!- kiáltotta Yusuke.


End file.
